


The Rogue Bunnies

by EvilSlicey



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Rabbits, The Rogues (DCU) As Family, making a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilSlicey/pseuds/EvilSlicey
Summary: Mick raises rabbits to have something/someone he can take care of. When Leonard forms the Rogues, Mick decides to expand.





	1. The Rabbits.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes i wanted this to be cute as possible.

Mick Rory is a complicated man.

People saw him as simple or crazy but those who knew him, namely one Leonard Snart, knew that was bullshit.

Mick Rory reads more books than Leonard knew existed before he met Mick, cooked almost every meal he ate if he could, knitted (which meant Leonard always had warm socks and a new sweater for him and his sister Lisa each winter) and sometimes did the New York Times crossword. In pen.

Mick Rory also was a pyromaniac with anger issues and speech issues that led him to wild outbursts. He liked bars, bar fights, scantily clad people and fire. Mostly fire. Leonard knew that if came down to him or fire, he might not come out on top. This was mostly fine, Leonard could enjoy a good fire and liked to find ways for Mick to indulge.

But what Mick didn’t like to admit is he liked taking care of people.

He fed Leonard and Lisa, he tucked them in (which Leonard was always amused by as he was sleeping next to the man when he did that), he makes sure their cloths are clean and are in serviceable order, he even made sure they showered and brushed their teeth. Leonard has a particular amusing, to him, story about when Mick was sure he hadn’t been brushing all week and ambushed him in the bathroom completely naked and brushed them for him. With there current crew in the next room. Who ran to the bathroom right afterward to brush their own teeth.

The members of that crew never skipped brushing their teeth ever again. Even when they had retired form the life.

When Lisa was a little girl, he used to tie Lisa’s shoes for her, braid her hair, read to her at night and performed surgery on her toys if they got broken or damaged. Lisa was known to tell people that Mick was her daddy and held his hand when ever they were outside together. Leonard has pictures of Mick and Lisa at a park, pushing her on the swing and catching her on the bottom of the slide.

However, little girls don’t stay little forever.

When Lisa needed Mick, and Leonard, less and less Mick started to get a bit antsy. He would start to cute Lisa’s meat to catch himself quickly and slam his fist on the counter or table. He’d try to fix her hair only to be batted away and stand there looking lost. He never got anything to fix and started looking for things to do. After a while the burned-out matches in the ash tray started piling up.

Leonard loved Mick but he knew Mick needed more than himself and a girl entering puberty. And sense Leonard wasn’t going to be having any babies any time soon (and ruin his waist line? Please! Oh, also he is a man with man parts thank you very much) he had to take drastic actions.

So, when he came home one day with a rabbit in a cage, he was hopefully when Mick meet Fluffy.

Mick’s laughter had then been disconcerting.

“A rabbit Snart?” Mick had picked up the tiny beast and was petting it between his ears. “Ain’t that a little _‘Of Mice and Men’_ , even for you?”

“ _Of Mice and Men_?” Leonard had stared with his mouth set in a confused frown and his eyes narrowed.

Mick had just laughed, grabbed a book which Leonard was told to read right away, and declared the bunny was actually named George and went to scrounge up some food for him.

Leonard didn’t realize it at that moment but was how his life as one-half crazy rabbit parents started.

Mick took good care of George. He taught Lisa how to take care of him. He made Leonard learn how to take care of him. He built a mobile hutch that he could move from safehouse to safe house and every one of them had a stash of rabbit food on hand just in case.

When George eventually passed, Mick had mourned then replaced him with a small kit he named Lenny. Not that Leonard knew this at the time, they had a break when Mick’s pyromania had gotten the best of him. When he met Lenny, he was unimpressed by the large ball of fluff that greeted him. Not that had stopped him from gaining the habit of sitting on the sofa at night petting the angora rabbit at night.

Lisa had heard the name and gotten jealous. Mick had responded by getting Eliza, a rabbit of a similar but different angora breed that was golden in color and had made the young woman squee when she saw the fluffy beast.

At first, as the criminals began working in Central with their new super villain identities, it was just those two and the three villains.

Then Leonard began forming ideas for the Rogues. While he was making his move to get his crew, Mick had been making his moves in quiet.

When Leonard had come back to the safe house with all metas that would be making up the Rogues he was visibly surprised to see more rabbits.

“Mick.” Leonard’s voice was tense as he walked around the six new rabbits running around his safe house, one of which was the size of dog.

“You get our new friends of Snart?” Mick called from the kitchen where he was collecting ruffage and fruit for the animals.

“Why- please for the love of god why- are there so many rabbits?” Len bent down and picked up a black and silver rabbit that was sniffing his ankle.

“Didn’t want anyone to fell left out.” Mick grunted as he placed a large dish of green on floor and moved to pick up the largest rabbit Leonard had ever seen and check his eyes before placing him down near the food.

Leonard wanted to ask more questions, but the rest of the new Rogues walked in to take in the sight of the rabbits. Lisa squealed with joy, scooped up Eliza and ran off yelling that ‘the baby’ couldn’t play with her new friends without her hair being done.

“What’s this Snart?” Sam Scudder sneered as he took in the sight of the rabbits, trying to ignore Rosa as she cooed and picked up a white rabbit with black markings around its eyes.

“Mick raises rabbits.” Leonard said coolly as he put the rabbit back down to stare down the meta. “Problem?”

“No, just didn’t know big and scary had a soft spot.” Sam sneered and picked up a white rabbit with a black mark around his nose and the tips of his ears. “Do these fur balls have names?”

“That’s Cuddler, Top has Dizzy, black one is Boo.” Mick picked up an all white bunny with long ears and handed it to Roy Bivolo. “That’s Light.”

“Did… you get the rabbits for us?” Shawna asked as she scooped up Boo who had hopped over to sniff her foot.

“I got me rabbits, one for each of you, so there can be something to peace keep.” Mick grunt as he sat on the sofa were Lenny was waiting to crawl into his lap and a beer was waiting.

“I hope you didn’t get me one.” Mark snarled as he walked past the rabbits to get his own beer. Mick chuckled and pointed at the large rabbit that had started to make a dent on the greens.

“That ones Stormy, he’s a Flemish Giant. Big as they get.”

Mark stared at the large grey rabbit with something akin to horror and amazement on his face.

“Why does mine look like it ate all the other rabbits!?” He cried as he bent down to scratch the bunny behind the ears. Immediately the bunny sat up on his hind legs to lay his front paws on Mark’s shoulders and sniff his face. The look on Mark’s face softened and he cracked a smile.

“Guy this big probably needs walks, right?” He asked as he picked up the rabbit, surprise on his face when he felt how heavy he was.

“Got him a leash and a harness all ready.” Mick smirked at Leonard who rolled his eyes and joined him on the couch and stole Mick’s beer.

Rosa was cooing over her bunny with Sam blushing as she talked about how their babies match, the man relaxing into a cuddling with the rabbits and Rosa as they found a play to relax against each other. Shawna slipped out of the room with Boo clearing wanting to bond. Roy mumbled something about wanting to draw and followed her with Light in his arms. Hartley looked around with a condescending look and scoffed at the others.

“At least you weren’t stupid enough to get a rabbit for me. I already have two rats to take care of. Marie and Pierre. Me helping you get the metas from the pipeline doesn’t mean I’m one of you”

“My rabbits, I take care of them.” Mick replied and picked up the smallest rabbit Leonard had ever seen that he had barely noticed before. He swung himself up and lumbered over to Hartley and held out the tiny thing to him.

“Oh, come on, this is unnecessary.” The scientist scoffed but his eyes were locked on the creature.

“This is Pipe.”

Hartley paused then grabbed the bunny and held it to his chest.

“This means nothing, I am only having an emotional response because it is small and cute. God… it’s so fucking cute.” Hartley whimpered as he nosed the small rabbit and ran to the kitchen to get him some food

Leonard broke out into full laughter as Mick returned to the couch with a self-continent smile.

“Proud of yourself?” He asked as he leaned against Mick.

“Those idiots will keep themselves healthy and feed as long as those kits need caring for. Better to have a few more underfoot than morons skipping meals for a week.”

“Awww Mick, you make it sound like you’re their dad.”

“Shut up.” Mick growled and scratched the head of Lenny.

Leonard laughed and finished off the beer he had stolen form Mick.

The Rogues did work to take care of their rabbits. Rosa had decided that Dizzy and Cuddler were good practice for when she and Sam had kids and insisted that he behave and act like a good man for them. Leonard was amused by how behaved Sam was after that, never breaking a single rule. Shawna would have hidden away if not for the fact that Boo needed food and water, making her have to join the communal meals and letting Mick check her for wounds after a heist.

Hartley was often seen with Pipe on his shoulder, his glasses developed chew marks on the ear pieces. It turned out the sound of the tiny rabbit’s heart beat was calming for him. Roy had a room covered in sketches of Light, as well as a few paintings.

Mark often was found watching TV with Stormy on his chest or walking him. He freaked out when he bolted away when he was getting the leash on and once cried for an hour when he thought Stormy ran away. Stormy was under his bed the whole time. Everyone was kind enough to not tease Mark for his break down.

They lived their lives, pulling jobs and working and living together with their rabbits before Lewis Snart threatened Lisa’s life and Leonard killed him. Mick got lost a bit in taking care his rabbits while Leonard was gone. All the Rogues pussy-footed around him, knowing the only time it was truly safe to be around him was when he had a rabbit nearby. Lisa even had to take over caring of the cooking with Shawna’s help the whole time he was in Iron Heights.

Which was probably why Mark decided to break him out.

What no one expected was that Mark would also break out James Jesse and Axel Walker.

It was clear James was chosen to create chaos to cover Leonard and Axel’s escape. But when Mark and Leonard came home with Axel in tow the other Rogues were left wondering.

Was Axel a Rogue now?

Leonard would say it was because he saw potential in the kid that he broke him out and gave him a spot on the team. Mick knew it was because he saw himself in the kid.

When Leonard had walked through the door of the current safe house Mick had watched from a side room while he greeted the other Rogues, got a beer and sandwich, and tired to get Axel settled. Which was easier said than done as the kid was prone to bounce off the walls and invade personal space to ask questions at a mile a minute. He, however, watched Axel coo and ooh over the rabbits, practically following Hartley like a puppy with his fascination over the tiny bunny riding around on his shoulder.

That night, when Leonard was wrapped in Mick’s arms and deeply asleep for the first time in months, Mick made a plan that in ways rivaled any that Leonard could ever make.

Dinner the next evening, a roast with all the fixings expertly made by Mick, brought all the Rogues together for the first time since Axel had joined them. As the Rogues worked together to make the table and serve up food on to plates Mick set up the rabbits eating area with fresh hay and vegetables.

Axel complained the whole time that he wanted to blow stuff up not set a table, while watching the bunnies with envy. The other Rogues ignored him, knowing that communal meals made Mick happy and when Mick was happy Leonard was happy and if the boss is happy the jobs where more fun. Axel was just left to pout on the couch obviously itching to play or belong.

Once Mick had the rabbit all set up with their meal, he walked out to grab something covered in a blanket from another room. He placed it down in front of Axel with grunt and went to wash his hands.

“What’s this? Something I can blow up?” Axel poked the object and jumped back when he heard a chittering noise.

“You better not be thinking about blowing up my rabbits kid.” Mick grunted as he sat at the tabled and the other Rogues quickly joined him.

“Rabbits?” Axel lifted up the blanket and stared at the rabbit in the cage underneath with a large brown spot on the back and black marbling all over. He whimpered and opened the cage to scratch the bunny under the chin. “You got me a bun-bun?”

“I got me a new rabbit.” Mick clarified as he started cutting his piece of roast, ignoring the knowing smiles the Rogues cast one another. Leonard just snorted and filled his glass with wine.

“He’s so cute and sweet.” Axel said with soft awe as he pulled the rabbit from the cage to cuddle.

“She. Named her Prank.” Mick winked at Leonard before shoving his food into his mouth.

Axel paused, looking like a rabbit himself, sniffing the wind for danger. He looked do at the rabbit twitching her nose as she sniffed his shirt and started bawling.

“SHE IS PERFECT AND ADORABLE AND I WILL LOVE HER FOREVER!!!” Axel howled as collapsed to the floor to cry into the rabbit’s fur. Everyone but Leonard and Mick stared in a kind of horror as the chaotic bomber fell apart in front of them.

“Should we be worried?” Lisa asked with a bit of a slack jawed wonder.

“Nah.” Mick grunted.

“Kid just realized he has a family who accepts him. Let him cry.” Leonard smirked and dug into his meal.

The other Rogues looked over at the pair in wonder, but it was true. Mick and Leonard made them a family. The rabbits gave them a reason to be that, as each one helped them in some way. Without them they may have scattered to the wind.

Mick Rory was a complicated man. It made sense that that his family was complicated too. He didn’t always show that he cared about people how other people did, but the rabbits he collected, started by his Leonard were how people knew they belonged with him.

They could have and would have worked separately with mixed results. Together though, they were safe. They were family.


	2. Never take a bunny on a heist

Barry was used to dealing with the Rogues and their heists. By now they were basically extended training sessions for him by now. He tried to stop them but inevitably they would have some new trick that would mean he would have to up his game for the next face down. Just to repeat the process again.

If it wasn’t for the fact that Snart was a baby if he didn’t show up at the heist, and that public would start to wonder why the Flash was a no show for Rogue heists as well, Barry wouldn’t even bother to show up.

Honestly by now the heists were just pop quizzes on material he hadn’t been focusing on in his studies.

Annoying but informative.

The heist the Flash was currently gathering data from was no different. At least that was how it started.

The Rogues had hit a top-secret military transport (and wouldn’t Barry like to know how they knew about it as not even A.R.G.U.S. had known it was planned to happen, or what they were moving until Cisco had called Lyla Diggle) and once again succeeded to make out with the goods while Barry was distracted on four fronts: Mark Mardon making tornado’s with ice storms that Barry had to run to keep breaking while also dealing with; Axel Walker and his new two stage bombs that his first with a rapid cryogenic agent then a shock bomb that hurt like a bitch and were even harder to dodge while; Leonard Snart and Lisa Snart showed off some new upgrades to their guns that dropped what Barry could only call ‘barrier bombs’ as Barry could be speeding one way when suddenly a wall of gold or ice would spring up in front of him and he had to dodge, phase on the fly or smack in them.

Barry was not proud about his ratio of crashes to phase/dodges.

All of that meant that Barry was now cold, cranky, achey, pretty sure he broke his collar bone again, having to deal with some very cranky soldiers, who, once he started untying them, decided thank him for his help by trying to capture him leading him to have to Flash them to a gas station 40 miles away still tied up because fuck that noise thank you very much, all while he was still trying to determine what they got away with and if the scene was secure enough for civilian or military investigators to enter.

Once he found a manifest on one of the tablets the soldiers had dropped (thank god for government bureaucracy and their need to document everything), took some pictures of what remained on the trucks and the scene, grabbed samples of all the new things the had been thrown at him and left a note for the military about how not cool it was to attack someone trying to help he was ready to go back to lab and take a hot shower once Caitlin set anything that was broken. He was giving Cisco the all clear when it happened.

A rabbit hopped up to him and started sniffing his foot. A white and brown rabbit covered in black spots with a red leather spiked collar and three earrings in one ear. Talk about the crazy cherry for the top of this weird sundae.

“Uh, Cisco, give me a second. A rabbit just showed up.” Barry said slowly as he bent down and picked up the rabbit which made a little chirp sound and started sniffing his hands with little twitches of its nose.

“Dude, you are in the middle of nowhere! Stop playing with the wild life and get back here with the deets!” Cisco grumbled into his ear.

“I don’t think its wild.” Barry said with amazement as the rabbit decided he was OK and curled up in arms for a cuddle.

“What do you mean?” Caitlin said cautiously, probably worried that it was one of Axel’s ‘toys’, which as Barry examined the lagomorph, might not be that far off.

“I mean, I am holding what appears to be a domestic breed of rabbit. This rabbit is wearing a spiked leather collar and has one ear pierced. There is a name tag, which by the way is shaped like an octopus, which says ‘Hi! I’m Prank!!!’ four exclamation marks and is followed by a series of emojis.” Barry said as he stroked the rabbit behind its ear.

There was an audible pause on the other end of his ear piece.  


“Is it a bomb? I mean… is it a rabbit suicide bomber? Is that a thing? Rabbit suicide bombs?” Cisco sounded weary and worn out. It had already been a long day.

“If it is, it’s a tiny bomb. No marks of recent sutures or anything. Seems like a well taken care of pet.”

“Barry, is the scene secure?” Caitlin asked with a sigh.

“Yeah, military and police can gather evidence without worry. No bobby traps.”

“Then bring it to the lab so I can examine it.”

Barry hugged the rabbit close to his chest and flashed away from the crime scene. Minutes later he was standing in the middle of the lab, the bunny looking annoyed at the travel. Barry blushed and stroked the bundle of fur to calm it down.

“Let me see the rabbit.” Caitlin said hurrying from the med bay and snapping some gloves on. “And you, on the table I need to check your collar bone.”

Barry complied, wincing knowing that Caitlin would probably have to rebreak it to set it right if it wasn’t set properly already. He watched as Caitlin gently examined the rabbit, running her hands over its sides, stomach and head. She checked eyes and teeth, even examined the rabbit’s paws.

“Well, this seems like a healthy normal rabbit. She is a bit… enhanced but otherwise OK.” Caitlin said with satisfaction and placed the rabbit on the ground. 

“She?” Barry asked as Caitlin changed her gloves and began to examine Barry and frowned when she felt his collar bone.

“I checked. It’s not something that’s hard to notice. Sorry Barry I’m going to have to rebreak your collar bone to set it right.”

Barry nodded and grimace as he felt the pain shoot through his body as she rebroke his collar bone and set it right. Once it was done, and Barry had emptied his stomach from the pain, he turned back to the rabbit problem.

So, it is a normal pet rabbit. Think it got out?” Barry asked, thinking about possibilities for the rabbit. He wondered if he needed to get a rabbit hutch.

“That is a possibility. However…” Caitlin looked over to Cisco, who was entering the room with two tablets, one he had stuck in his suit for Cisco to check and Cisco’s usual one.

“I think its Trickster Jr.’s rabbit.” Cisco said as he handed over his tablet.

“Really why?” Barry asked as he looked at the police file Cisco had pulled up on the tablet.

“Because Axel Walker’s mother, a woman named Zoe Clark, operated at James Jesse’s partner in crime under the moniker Prank.” The engineer said with a self-satisfied smile.

“Like the rabbit?” Caitlin said with a bit of surprise and shock her head. “That would explain the collar and the piercings.”

“Why would Axel bring a rabbit to a heist?” Barry asked with a slight scoff.

“It’s Axel Walker.” Cisco and Caitlin in unison.

Barry shrugged in agreement. He looked through the file for a few minutes and then handed back to Cisco when he was satisfied.

“Do we know what was stolen?” Barr asked as he moved to pull on a sweat shirt that Caitlin had brought for him.

“Looks like a bunch of odds and ends. All worth a bundle on the black market. Biggest, most concerning object is a high-tech next generation motherboard. Designed for guidance systems for space faring vehicles like satellites and the new rockets in development for space exploration. That alone is worth maybe more than anything we have ever seen.”

Barry groaned and laid back on the examination bed. He stared at the ceiling for a minute before he made a decision.

“Cisco, can you bring me my phone?”

“Uh, sure one second.” Cisco darted out and returned, slightly out of breath, with his cell phone. Barry took it and opened up his messenger program and started writing out a message

< F >You wouldn’t have happened to forget something today, did you?  
< CC >Me Scarlet? I forget nothing.  
< F >Good, so I guess I can keep the rabbit I found wondering around.  
< CC >…  
< CC >What does it look like?  
< F > White, big brown spot across its back, small black spots. Red leather collar, 3 piercings in one ear, nametag that says Prank.  
< CC > … Walker…  
< F >So it is his?  
< CC >No its Mick’s  
< F >Mick? But…  
< CC >Mick lets Axel help take care of her.  
< CC >I need her back, I got a devastated bomber curled up around my hacker.  
< F >I could be willing to make a trade: The rabbit for the motherboard.  
< CC >…  
< CC >…  
< CC >How do you know I haven’t gotten it copied it or gotten is specs yet?  
< F >Good will.  
< CC >…  
< F >Otherwise I’m more than happy to keep her, she seems sweet.  
> CC >Fine. One hour. 415 E 15th Ave. No cops. You are allowed to bring back up.  
< CC >…  
< CC >Don’t feed her any carrots, if you do I can’t tell you what Mick will do but it won’t be pretty.  
< F >Fine. 

Barry looked over at Cisco and cast him a nervous smile.

“Cisco, you willing to be my back up for an exchange? I got us an in to get the motherboard back.”

“Just the motherboard?” Cisco blinked in surprised. Barry shrugged.

“I have to give him something or he won’t keep his end of the deal. We get the most important piece, maybe plant a tracker on the other stuff if possible, and he makes some cash on the black market.”

Cisco didn’t argue and after a shower and some food, the pair were standing in full costume with a rabbit and some trackers. The building was an old boarded up store that just screamed “Hey, crime happens here! Look out!” and Barry just had to wonder how criminals found these places.

Barry knocked on the door and was surprised to see the door open almost right away to reveal Mick Rory glowering at him. He moved aside to let two hero’s in with a grunt and Cisco practically pasted himself against Barry’s back as they entered.

Barry was surprised to see a play pen set up with a bunch of rabbits wondering around it, surrounded by a big couch and some arm chairs which house Leonard Snart, his sister Lisa, Mark Mardon, Shawna Baez and Sam Scudder. All of whom were staring at the paid like they were crazy.

“Uh… I have your rabbit?” Barry offered cautiously, holding up the rabbit who chirped and wiggled.

“Give her.” Mick growled with his hands out.

“Hey, mother board first.” Cisco said with indignation only to hide behind Barry when Mick glared at him. Snart snorted with amusement and leaned back of his seat towards the door behind him.

“Piper, bring in the case.” The other man called with a slow drawl. He looked over at Barry and winked with a smirk. “Poor boy is upset to be losing his new toy.”

Hartley showed up with a metal case that had rubber and electrical tape seal, a high-tech lock clearly on his front. He scowled at the pair as he handed the care over to Mick and stomped out of the room. Barry blinked as he left, seeing a small black rabbit sitting on his shoulder as he left the room.

“Your bobble, my rabbit.” Mick snarled, shoving the case towards them. Barry took the case and handed over the rabbit. He was amused to see Mick cradle the rabbit gently, clearly examining her and looking over at Snart to nod.

Cisco signaled that the case was undamaged and sealed and Barry wondered how the could get out of there without making a scene.

“So… you have rabbits.” Barry said like he was having a normal conversation. Not in the middle of a groups of thieves with a colony of rabbits in between them.

“Dude!” Cisco hissed and tugged on his arm. Barry shrugged and made a little gesture to the room to indicate he just had to know.

Mick chuckled and put the rabbit into the play pen, where the largest rabbit he had ever seen sniffed her then hopped back to a pile of hay.

“Yes. You didn’t feed her carrots, did you?”

“No, though Caitlin gave her some spinach while I was cleaning up.”

“Good, Axel already feeds her too many.” Mick nodded and stalked out of the room. Barry just blinked at the suddenness.

“But seriously, what’s with the rabbits?” Barry asked Snart with his arms crossed.

Snart shrugged and swung himself off hiss chair to reach down and pick up a rabbit that seemed to be nothing more than a large ball of fur. He scratched the rabbit behind the ears.

“Mick is a tender heart, likes to take care of people and animals. So, he got some rabbits.” Snart said with an evil villain drawl.

Before Barry could question that, roll his eyes at the dramatics or even just try and sneak out he heard some sobbing getting closer. Turning back to the door Mick had disappeared from, dumbfounded when a teary and blotchy Axel Walker was dragged in by the pyromaniac.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Axel wailed “I didn’t know she would hop out of the car!”

“Who takes a rabbit on a heist? What if she got shot by one of the soldiers?” Mark grumbled glaring at the younger Rogue.

“Who would shoot a cute little bunny?” Axel sniffed.

“SOLDIERS SHOOTING AT ANYTHING THAT MOVES!” All the Rogues roared in unison making Cisco and Barry jump back a foot and Axel to cry harder.

“I’m sorry!”

“Stop crying kid.” Mick grumbled and shoved him towards the play pen. Axel stumbled forward and blinked away his tears as he looked at the rabbits hopping around.

“PRANK!! PRANK IS BACK!” He crowed scrambling forward to pick up the rabbit and hug it close. He cried into her fur for a few seconds before looking up to see Barry standing awkwardly off to the side. Barry was taken back when the bomber hopped over the rabbits to hug him tightly. “Thank you Flash! I should have known you would keep her safe.”

Barry awkwardly patted the man on his back and shot Snart with a pleading look. Snart just smirked and leaned against the wall. Barry just let the young man cry into his shoulder for few minutes.

Finally, Axel pulled away and turned to Mick, looking like a child caught stealing cookies.

“I’m sorry Daddy Mick. I promise I won’t take Prank on a heist ever again. I just wanted to show her my bombs.”

Barry stared at the Rogue, rolling over the name Daddy Mick in his head and struggling to comprehend.

“Never risk my rabbits again. Now go apologize to Piper.” Mick snarled. When Axel moved to leave with rabbit. “Leave the bunny kid.”

Once Prank was back in the pen and Axel disappeared to apparently try and make nice to with Hartley, Barry turned to Snart having to ask the question or it would burn him up inside.

“Did Axel just call Heat Wave Daddy Mick?”

“Yes, kid is attached.” Snart said with a shrug.

“You guys are weird. Ok, I need to drop of the mother board at the station. You guys… try not to lose any more rabbits.”

“Oh, we won’t. And Flash, I’m sure this goes without saying, but no one but you and the wonder twins hears about this. Don’t need people thinking they could hurt any innocents.”

Barry nodded and grabbed Cisco and flashed away.

The Rogues were weirder and more united than he thought. Also, he needed to get the image of Leonard Snart stroking a bunny like a Bond villain out of his mind.


End file.
